


Don't Bring Flowers

by ragingrainbow



Series: Collected Commentfics [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Inspired by Dreams, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thor threaded his fingers into Loki’s black hair and pulled, forcing Loki to bend further. Loki let him, passively staring back up into Thor’s eyes. Thor was unsure of what he hoped to see. He was only sure that he would not see it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bring Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts), [TristansGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristansGirl/gifts).



Thor was perhaps more surprised than he should have been to find Loki kneeling in his cell - bound, gagged and blindfolded. The guards were obviously fools if they thought Loki was no threat like this, for he knew better than anyone that Loki could manipulate with every fiber of his being. 

Loki did not acknowledge Thor’s presence as he entered the cell. As expected. Thor just watched him for a long moment, until Loki shifted his body towards him ever so slightly. 

“I would have protected you from any foe, brother.” Thor moved towards Loki as he spoke, until he was standing in front of him. He cupped Loki’s chin in his hand, as he had done many a time when they were younger and he wanted Loki to be still and listen. He was not sure if Loki would listen this time. If he ever would listen again.

“I still would,” Thor continued. “But I cannot protect you from yourself.”

Loki tilted his head, as if to look at Thor. His mouth twitched at the corners, but the gag did not only stop his words.

In a moment of weakness, such as he would always be susceptible to around his brother, Thor lifted the blindfold away to let Loki see. To let himself see. 

Loki blinked against the light, as if he had been devoid of sight for some time. _Fools._

Loki’s gaze, when it focused, was as bright and calculating as always. Thor had never expected him to plead. And yet he felt strangely disappointed.

“What happened to the brother I knew?” Thor mused, letting his thumb stroke over the pale skin of Loki’s cheek. A small indulgence, perhaps more for himself than his brother. 

He knew what Loki’s answer would be, could he speak. His eyes said it almost as loudly. _”Right here, brother. I am right here.”_

Thor threaded his fingers into Loki’s black hair and pulled, forcing Loki to bend further. Loki let him, passively staring back up into Thor’s eyes. Thor was unsure of what he hoped to see. He was only sure that he would not see it. 

The words from his dream haunted him. _Loki shall be your undoing, Thor Odinson._

The worst of it was that, as he leaned forward to kiss his brother’s cool forehead, Thor was not sure that he had not already come undone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had, that _some people_ >.> wanted me to fic. Dreams don't always make perfect sense, I suppose...


End file.
